newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Razoar Greyblood
General Name: Razoar Greyblood, FKA: Clymont Morrowgrass Nickname: Raz Title: Chief Medical Officer Race: Worgen Gender: Male Hair: black with grey (worgen: grey with black; animal forms: black with purple markings) Eyes: One green with flecks of gold; One gold with flecks of green Weight: 135 lb Height: 5'6" Physique: very thin. Age: 39 Apparent age: 50s (Raz looks a bit older than what he really is) Status: married & living apart Leading style: Laid back; relaxed. Raz's casual leading style tends to cause some issue (...particularly with him allowing drinks in the infirmary. His reasoning being that he can easily cleanse the alcohol from the person's veins). His relaxed manner tends to lose him a salute here and there, but it's not something he seeks out. Raz will crack down on injured people trying to throw themselves into battle. Appearance Details Black dreads are scattered with salt and pepper hair. Right eye is yellow with green flecks, left is green with yellow flecks (this is a result of his previous mish-mash of forms). His clothes have been mended over and over and one might find patches and sections that have been stitched up. The patch colors match those parts that they cover and the stitching is neat and orderly. Scars: - Half his right ear is missing. -Left ear gone- burned off along with much of the surrounding area. - His face is scarred along the left eye - burns -Vertical scar along nose - whip. - Several horizontal scars above and below the right eye. - Bear claw scars - horizontal from ear to nose. - Forehead has acidic burn scars. - His mouth is scarred (difficult to see with the mustache & goatee) - His back is a mass of scars: -- Shrapnel - lower back. -- Long cut near his kidneys. -- Claw marks on left shoulder. -- Long deep scar on his right shoulder & several more along his arm. -- Acidic scars from the back of his head down to his abdomen from various sources. - His right leg is severely scarred as well--walks with a limp. - Left knee is scarred - mace dmg. -Bullet wound scar - right knee. - Horizontal cut along his calves. - Forearm -- this scar is the one that turned him into a worgen. - Chest: 'Defiant dog' carved into his chest - now scarred reading something like "-ant d-". - Long horizontal scar just below his lungs. -Bullet wound scar - abdomen. - Took a paladin's hammer spell to the chest. - Lungs were also burnt but healed. - Left pinky and ring finger missing. - Hands mangled (not too badly). - MANY cuts all over body. - Burns all over (divots in the skin from a hot poker). - MANY Arrow wounds. - no toes - had to be removed due to spell damage. Fire damage - right foot/Frost damage - left foot. - Lightning scars - these are tree like in formation that go down both arms and overlap other scars on his back running down his spine. PERSONALITY Personality: Quiet and polite. His scars tend to make him look more intimidating than he really is. He has a deep connection to nature and does not like to see people suffer. He is ready to take action when he sees others in need. He still has a very small appetite, from is days in prison but doesn't ever have a shortage of food or drink. He's had his crazy moments in the past, which may make others who know him well a bit wary. Primary Motivators: Restoring Lordaeron, Family, Friends, and most of all the Order. Emotional Disposition: Laid back and easy going. Moodiness: He's been known to get angry. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Fairly level-headed. Outlook: Positive. Things have been going well with restoring Lordaeron. Integrity: High. Despite his appearance, Razoar holds himself well. Impulsiveness: He has his moments. Raz can be quite impulsive--to the point where it's gotten him in trouble. Boldness: Moderate. Flexibility: Very. Raz is quite easy-going and flexible. Affinity & Interactivity:: He's a good listener and tries to get to know everyone. He also gets distracted and lost in his own thoughts which can give the appearance of him being aloof. Disclosure: Raz tends to keep much of his past in the past, but he's usually willing to talk about pretty much anything when asked. Conformity: Raz is Raz. He won't/can't change himself to fit in. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Light Tolerance: Very Expression of beliefs: Raz is very religions. He attends mass when he can, although he remains quiet for much of it. He views the Light as more of a life-giver than anything--similar in the way that a Sunwalker would view the Light. Converting others: Raz would express how he views the Light, but will not try to convert unless he thinks that the person might benefit from it. Attitude: Easy going. Other Topics of Conversation: Anything and everything. Many discussions would hopefully result in a person's well-being improving. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Zoning out (this would be due to his PTSD) Hobbies and Enjoyments: Journal writing; gardening; spending time with his adopted daughter, Molly. Mental Disorder(s): PTSD Phobias: Fire (this has gotten worse over the years), confinement. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Gilneas. Family: Family: Wife: Denise Henrietta Camdalen (now Greyblood) (And with bun in oven). Adopted Daughter: Molly (6 - deceased); Two more daughters (twins) - Grace Leona and Gail Lorelei (2). Father: Boradin Morrowgrass (65 - Deceased). Mother: Annalyse Vertivier (maiden name) - (34 - Deceased). Grandmother - Rosemary Vertivier - (deceased). Great grandmother: Lady Artamis Vertivier , 99. Professions and Crafts: Alchemy (moderate skill). Possessions: A collection of staves and robes; his journal; a home (which he doesn't live in and has been destroyed and kindly rebuilt - currently he is letting some villagers stay in it until they can find a home); a modest income (much of which he sends to his wife in Stormwind). Existing Conflicts: Nothing substantial Recent Conflicts (Arch-nemesis): The Professor (a death knight who has an affinity towards making alchemical concoctions that will ultimately harm his enemies). The Professor captured Razoar, injected him with a serum that would later morph Razoar into a weird combination of all his forms. Later, he was finally dispatched thanks to the Order's efforts. (Razoar finally managed to overcome the disfigurement caused by the Professor during a battle in which his worgen form superceeded his mixed form. For the most part, he is back to normal. Duties and Obligations: Lordaeron, The Order, his family. Significant Past Events: The battle of Gilneas; his paralysis and recovery; his joining the Order; married; his adopted daughter; becoming Chief Medical Officer; and his conflict with The Professor. Mysteries: His first love. Background (Pre-LTK):Was basically a 'handyman' before he was turned. He loved a woman from afar for a long time, and little did he know, that she also admired him. He always thought that her house was just poorly made, doors coming loose, roof tiles falling off.... After he was turned they imprisoned him so that he wouldn't harm anyone. After nearly a year he was released right in the middle of the war with the Forsaken. It was during this war that he realized that Janelle, his true love, had been turned into a forsaken. Before much could happen, he and her were caught up in an explosion. His body had inadvertently shielded hers from most of the blast. She took him to a healer, under the cover of a cloak and disappeared before anyone could stop her. He recovered from his injuries, for the most part, but was unable to walk or move his legs. They evacuated their position. He was sent overseas to the druids in Darnassus for more healing. They healed him to the best of their ability. The final result was that his back was repaired and he was able to walk again. He vowed to study their ways so that he would be able to help others in need as they helped him. He found himself on a boat to Stormwind; a city recovering from its own injuries and found the mix of races and personalities to be intoxicating. He found his way to the cathedral where a sermon was being given. He didn't remember the exact details of the sermon, but the message was clear enough. He found himself hanging around more often than not, and helping the citizens of the city that need his help when he was able. Since joining LTK: Has participated in 2 campaigns in Gilneas and various other campaigns to regain some of the Eastern Kingdoms back from the Forsaken. Was taken prisoner by Elayia, corrupted, and then redeemed. Helped run the infirmary with Paix until she left. Since then he's basically taken it upon himself to running it since his return from Northrend. Has been captured by the forsaken twice. The civil war against Lord Bailan's men, and the subsequent attack against the cultists, has left him badly scarred (as if he wasn't already). He married Denise Camdalen in a quiet ceremony in Moonglade. They adopted Molly, a girl Raz met at the orphanage when he was required to heal a broken tooth.Another campaign , this one against the Scarlets left him recovering from their cruel torturers. He became the acting Chief Medical Officer. During the battle at Andorhal, his wife gave birth to his two daughters, Grace and Gail, and then left to Stormwind to have some help taking care of the children. Raz learned of this and stayed in Andorhal to help with the defensive efforts there, but mainly to avoid having to return home to an empty house. After the recovery of Andorhal, Raz returned back to his duties in Tyr's Hand. He was, once again, captured, this time by The Professor. He was rescued by the Order and went through a difficult recovery, yet recover, he did. He was officially recognized as the Chief Medical Officer and began to lead the Order on missions. He assisted with the protection and recovery of the docks when a hurricane struck. He helped seek out and destroy a dangerous Sin'dorei mage and her group. He led the Order on various other missions. He ran into the Professor, again, who injected him with a serum that turned his body into a mix of all his forms. He was captured a final time, this time along with his adopted daughter, Molly. Molly was injected with a debilitating serum and was mercifully killed later on by Dame Lisbette Smith at Razoar's request. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE --Well-mannered (most of the time). --Good listener (most of the time). --Honor and dedication to the Order. Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: --His temper and impulsiveness. --His phobias. --Physical limitations (war wounds). IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Gilnean wine Favored food: He has an affinity towards vegetables. Favored weather or season: Summer and spring. Favored colors: Blues, greens, and browns.